Tteok
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,150,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Tteokbokki Press Tteokbokki Coil}} is a tteok Chojin from South Korea. 'About' Tteok is a chojin from South Korea in Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~, who is made of a Korean dish called "tteok". He is a finalist in the "Top Chojin Festival", where he competes against competitors such as Trap the Jack and Tentacles, and he is finally defeated by Tentacles, which ends his time within the manga. 'Story' Tteok first appears in Yokohama Stadium. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 21 When Mantaro Kinniku is late to the stadium, for the preliminary matches, he mistakes Tteok for a rice-cake and takes a bite of his side. Mantaro tries to eat more of Tteok, on learning he is made of tteok. During the first preliminary match, the participants are required to hang from monkey bars to see who can hold on for the longest period of time. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 22 Tteok is attacked by Trap the Jack, but retaliates with a Tteok Bokki-Press. This defeats Jack. At Korakuen Amusement Park, the finalists are announced: Tteok is a finalist. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 23 When picking their place for the match-ups, Tteok picks ball number eight, which means he gets to pick his place in the match-ups very last. Being last place, Tteok is forced to fight Tentacles. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 24 The fight takes place in the underground food hall of a shopping mall. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 29 The ring is placed inside a giant bowl, which is cooking kombu soup, and the loser will be thrown into the soup and lose their life. Tentacles attempts a Powerbomb, which leads to Tteok being flattened against the mat. Tteok soon counters with a Mochiyah and tosses Tentacles into the soup. Tteok worries about Tentacles, where the remains of Tentacles seem to simmer to the surface. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 30 An octopus pot blasts towards Tteok, before it sprouts legs and it is revealed Tentacles hid inside the pot to avoid being boiled alive. They exchange a series of blows, until Tentacles camouflages with the canvas and commits a Dragon Suplex. Tteok is then tossed towards the soup, but holds on with his legs to the ropes, and then counters with a Tteok Body-Coil. Tentacles - at a disadvantage - throws his pot towards a boy in the audience, which forces him to use his body as a shield to protect the boy in question. Tentacles then spins Tteok around in a circle, to drain all moisture from him, which turns him stale and make him go hard. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 31 When Tteok is weak, Tentacles forces his way deep inside his body, before bursting out in multiple places and tearing him open from the inside. After committing enucleation, he explodes Tteok into multiple pieces. The pieces of his dismembered body fall into the soup to be cooked. The people all around proceed to eat the soup with his corpse now cooked. 'Techniques' Tteok Bokki-Press * Puffs up his body to enormous proportions, so he can smush/squash his opponent within his giant folds Mochiyah * Grabs his opponent between his legs and throws them through the air with a Huricanrana Tteok Bokki-Coil ' * Wraps his body around his opponent and crushes them with his weight 'Career Information ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *O Trap the Jack (Tteokbokki Press) *X Tentacles (Pompa Attacco) 'Gallery' Tteok_Tentacles.png|Tentacles vs. Tteok Tteok_Dead.jpg|Tteok being murdered 'Trivia' *Ends sentences with the word "mnikka" (ㅂ니까). **'Submitted by:' Mai Yamada (山田真愛) from Aichi as Mochimochiman 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Characters from Korea Category:Permanently Deceased Characters